


A Nice Birthday

by Ohwait_no



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwait_no/pseuds/Ohwait_no
Summary: It's Y/N's birthday!





	A Nice Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday and I feel soft, so I quickly wrote this, I hope you like it!

I always said that I didn't like to celebrate my birthdays, but I didn't expect this.

I woke up alone in my bed, Tom is nowhere to be seen. The clock on my bedside table says it's almost 7:40 am, so I get up to get a shower. I change over to one of my robes, and head down to the kitchen, hoping to find my boyfriend there. Unfortunately, I just find a note from him, saying that he left some waffles and some coffee for me, and wishing me a happy birthday. This isn't what I expected, but it's okay.

After having breakfast, I do my morning exercises, and get some sleep. There's not much I can do, since I get to have a free day at work because of my birthday. A few hours later, Tom calls me.

"How is my birthday girl doing?" He asks cheerfully.

"Hi, I don't know what to do, so far, so great!" I reply. I hear Tom's laugh from the other side of the line, and I smile at it. I haven't seen him in a few hours and I miss him already. "When are you coming back home?"

"Honey, I don't know, really. I took Tessa to the vet, but she's not good." He says, worried. I try to ask him more about it but he says he has to go. It's weird, I've never heard tom being like this, so I let him be. I text him saying that I'll go out for lunch with my friends, and that he can call me if he needs anything.

After lunch with my friends, I called Tom to tell him I was going to the store, and to ask if he needed anything. He sounded excited, and told me that he was finally home and waiting for me. I told him I was on my way. When I got there, I saw that all the lights on our house were off.

"Tom? Are you home?" I ask while I close the door behind me and leave my stuff on a small table. He doesn't answer, so I go to the kitchen and turn on the lights. I find a huge mess, but nothing seems to be burned or broken, so I don't worry that much. I walk to the dining room, and I see rose petals thrown around all over the floor. Tom is standing with a bouquet of flowers, dressed up in a suit, with my favourite tie of his.

"Happy birthday, darling." He says as he walks towards me and hands me the flowers. I'm shocked about the beautiful surprise he just gave to me, and I can't even form a straight word, but I kiss him. It's a soft and sweet kiss, a kiss that lets him know how much I love him.

"I thought you were with Tessa?" I ask hin when we stop, and he just smiles at me. Of course he would make up an excuse like that. "You're such a dork."

He laughs as he grabs mi hand and takes me to the table, where a few candles are lit and the food is served. He is such a gentleman with me, asking me about my day, and telling me bad jokes so he can make me laugh. I feel in that moment, the pure joy and love that I felt in our first dates, or in our first anniversary. He keeps reminding me how much he loves me, and how beautiful I am. There a re moments like these, where I feel my heart running in my chest and my cheeks blush. He always makes me feel loved.

After we finish our early dinner, he gives me a bath. His hands run all over my naked body, but there's nothing sexual about it. The only thing I feel when I watch him is love, Tom, the man who's huming some songs as he massages my hair and my back. When he finishes, he takes his time drying me with a towel, and then he brushes and dries my hair.

He picks me up and lays me in our bed, he puts on me one of his old shirts, and changes into his pajamas. He turns the tv on, and puts one of my favourite shows, while he wraps me up in his arms.

I hear him say "I love you, Y/N", after I close my eyes. This wasn't what I would have expected. It's so much better. I drift off to sleep as I feels safe and loved between Tom's arms. That's how I want to feel forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be posting another part of this that involves smut, who knows!


End file.
